


New Additions?

by ThePhoenix9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: A New Years Eve Special with your favorite family... The Danvers and Co.Originally posted on Tumblr





	New Additions?

Kara Danvers x Reader

“Kara can we please stop making pies,” you look at the tenth pie sitting on the counter.

“We have to make all the favorites or it’s not New Years Eve without everyone’s favorite pie,” Kara yells from her room.

“How many more people are coming. We have the pie for Lena, Alex, your mom, J’onn, Manchester, Nia, Brainy, James, you and me… oh I see where I made the mistake. You eat enough pies for ten sorry,” you sigh as you start on the next pie.

Kara fakes a laugh as she comes up next to you. “Don’t worry its just one more pie.”

“You said that eight pies ago,” you pout.

“Really? I don’t recall saying such a thing,” Kara says fixing the filling.

You gap at her,” I hate you.”

“You love me you called me your sunshine just an hour ago,” Kara scoffs.

“Ugh,” you punch her lightly in the arm. “Just help me get this last pie done so we can get the rest of the house set up for the party.”

Kara puts the filling in after you finish making the crust the two of you start making the topping.

“Oh Rao,” Kara says.

“What?”

“I forgot to get the wine and champagne,” she pouts.

“You for…how did you forget the most important things,” you gap at her.

“I’ll text Alex to pick some up on her way over,” Kara says as you two put the pie in the oven.

She walks around the kitchen counter and texts Alex.

When the timer for the pie goes off you head over to the oven and check on it. Kara comes up behind you and claps her hands excitedly.

“It looks perfect,” Kara squeals.

You nod as you grab her arm to calm her down.

You start looking for the oven mitts,” hey Kara where are the oven mitts?” You look over at Kara who is already taking it out with her bare hands,” or you can do that.” You nod,” this is what happens when you marry an alien. She burns your oven mitts so she can do cool stuff like that,” you look at her and nod as though conforming for a fact that this is what happened.

Alex is the first to knock on the door baring the gift of alcoholic beverages and… a small child.

“Who’s this small bean,” you ask eyeing the tiny human.

“Oh this is Trent,” Alex says pointing to the child who’s attached to her hip. “Brooke and I adopted him a week ago he’s still transitioning.”

“Oh, wheres Brooke,” you ask. “Usually you and your wife are joined at the hip like Kara and I.”

“She’s stuck at work,” Alex shrugs.

“So, Trent how would you like to help Kara with putting pies on the table,” you ask as you crouch down to the small boys height.

He nods and reaches up to help Kara. Kara hands him a pie and points over to the table.

There’s a knock at the door and Alex moves to answer it. James, Lena, Nia and Brainy pile in. Just as Alex moves to close the door she hears a voice and in come J’onn, Manchester and your mother-in-law.

“Hey Eliza,” you smile at your mother-in-law as Trent maneuvers around you with a pie. “I’m happy you could make it.”

“Me too,” she looks at the table that is now covered halfway with pies.

You follow her eyes and nod,” blame Kara.”

Kara calls out to you,” pizza guy’s here.”

You look to her then back to the door,” right will you excuse me.”

Eliza motions for you to go ahead. You grab your wallet and open the door for the pizza guy. You pay him with a generous tip and place the huge stack of pizza on the table splitting half of them so that two boxes would be open.

“Hey Trent, you want some pizza buddy,” you ask crouching down to him. He looks to Alex then back at you with a nod. “Do you have a favorite? Your aunt Kara bought the whole menu…again.” Trent shrugs. You lift him up and show him what two pizzas are open. “Okay so up first we have the fan favorite pepperoni, and the vegetarian favorite cheese. Do they appeal to you?”

He shakes his head, “I like pineapple.”

“You like what,” Manchester says.

“Pineapple,” Trent says again.

“Huh, see Kara I told you someone would like pineapple on pizza,” you shout. “Okay,” you put him down and open the pizza box with pineapple and ham. You put two slices on his plate and hand it to him. You grab yourself two slices and help distribute others their slices.

“You can not honestly like pineapple on pizza,” Manchester looks at Trent.

Kara grins.

You eye her cautiously,” we are not making anymore pies.”

Kara shakes her head,” when can we have one?” She nods towards Trent.

You raise an eyebrow and shrug.

For most of the night Kara is talking with Lena, James and Nia. Your talking with Manchester about a case when Kara rushes over to you and drags you to the window as the New Years Eve countdown begins.

“Happy New Years love,” she says giving you a sweet but all too short kiss.

“You know this New Year just may bring in new family members.”

She grins,” you want a Trent too don’t you.”

You nod vigorously,” he’s adorable. So maybe this year we can adopt a kiddo too.”

Kara nods and the both of you share another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I write on tumblr. My tag is @you-were-always-faster.


End file.
